


We Have It All

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [38]
Category: Constantine (TV) RPF, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Language, M/M, Rimming, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19594204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: You ask John’s help on a job and he reluctantly agrees. When things get dangerous, however, his true feelings for you are revealed.





	We Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: We Have It All by Pim Stones
> 
> A/N: Another lovely commission.

You stroll briskly across the parking lot, hood pulled up to block out the pouring rain. The bar is dimly lit when you enter, but you're still able to take in the crowd. It's a chill place, with quiet music and people scattered in groups throughout the room.

Say for a lone figure sitting in a corner at the bar.

With a grin, you approach him. Before you even get a word out, he says, “Whatever it is, no.”

You take a seat on the stool next to John. “You don't even know what I'm gonna say.”

Constantine glances over at you, cigarette dangling from his fingers as he brings it to his lips. “Doesn't matter,” he says. “I know what you're about, mate. And I'm not interested. So piss off.”

You wave to the bartender for a round before pushing your hood back from your face. “You will be when I tell you what the job is.”

His reaction to you isn't surprising. You and John have worked together on several occasions and they haven't exactly gone well. At least, in John's eyes. You happen to think otherwise.

“You said that last time,” John reminds you.

“I did. And I was right.”

John snorts with amusement as he takes a sip of his whiskey. “Debatable."

"Come on," you grin. "You made out great last time." 

"Only after I conned us out of police custody."

"Exactly! Proof we're a great team." You nudge him with your elbow, giving your best charming smile. "You know you're curious."

John studies you with hooded eyes, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Alright then, squire," he gives in. "What's this amazing job?”

“A very old rich man died and his vault is said to have thousands of dollars worth of magical artifacts,” you say. “Supposedly no one knows where it's hidden.”

“But you do.”

You grin and accept the drink from the bartender. "Yup! And I know how to get in."

John considers your words, taking a thoughtful drag of his cigarette. "How do you know your info is good?"

You give him an incredulous look. "Now you're just insulting me."

"I'm covering my arse," John argues. "No need to risk my neck without proof we're gonna get paid."

"The guy was a workaholic," you say. "The one place they haven't looked in his office. It's gotta be there."

John is quiet with consideration, watching you take a drink. "What kind of artifacts are we talkin'?"

Hook. Line. Sinker 

It doesn’t take long after that for John to be on board. You spend the next few hours drinking and going over the details of the job. By the time you get ready to leave, John is fully committed. 

The next day John is waiting for you outside of the motel, leaning against your car. You’re surprised he’s there so early. He looks exhausted but still damn good in the early morning sun, his trench coat slung over his shoulder. 

"If we're gonna do this, mate, you gotta follow my lead," he says as you both climb in. 

"It's my job, Johnny," you remind him, starting the car. "I'm the one who should be in charge."

"Aye, that's where you're wrong," John says, leaning back in his seat. "You asked for my help, which means you  _ need  _ me. Therefore, you do as I say, or I walk."

You raise an amused eyebrow. "Maybe I just like your company.”

John rolls his eyes. “I doubt it, mate.”

“Whatever you say, Johnny."

He shoots you a glare as he pops the end of a fresh cigarette into his mouth. "I'll remember you said that, love," he said, lighting the end. "Where are we headed?"

"We need to stake out the area," you say. "Make sure no one else is sniffing around. Once we have the all clear, we'll hit the place tonight."

"A whole day in the car with you," John smirks. "Must be my lucky day."

"Play your cards right and it could be."

The building is unassuming and will be ignored by most. On the outside, it seems like a boring office. You make a few laps up and down the street before finding a spot to park. Both of you are no strangers to stakeouts and settle in for a long day of nothing. A few hours pass with nothing but idle chit-chat.

“I’ve got a question, squire,” John says after an hour or so of silence. 

“I may have an answer,” you respond. “No guarantees.”

John smirks and flicks his cigarette out the window. “Why me?” he asks. “There are plenty of other mages who would be chompin’ at the bit to help you.”

“Yeah, but you’re prettier,” you tease, flashing him a grin. 

John doesn’t seem annoyed by your response. He actually looks amused. “I knew you fancied me.”

Laughing, you lean back in your seat, rolling your head to the side to look at him. “Do you want the truth?” you ask.

Intrigued by your tone of voice, John adjusts his body to face yours, giving you his full attention. “Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

“You’re one of the few people in this line of work I can trust,” you say. “And I know that whatever happens, you’ll have my back.”

John snorts with laughter. “You know what happens to people who put their trust in me,” he says. “And you know that when push comes to shove, I’ll save my own arse every time.”

“True,” you agree. “But I also know what you do for the people you care about.”

Amused, John places his arm around the back of your seat and leans in close. “Who says I care about you, mate?”

The heat from his body is tantalizing and you can't help but lean in as well, your noses only a few inches apart. “Oh, it’s just something I’ve…” You glance down at his lap pointedly. “...noticed.”

John's eyes grow hooded. He glances out the window as if to make sure you two aren't missing anything. It's already growing dark, storm clouds helping to mask the sunlight. When he looks back at you, his eyes flicker to your lips. He opens his mouth to speak but you don't give him the chance. 

You grab the back of his neck and yank him into a kiss, something you've been wanting to do for ages. John immediately follows through, tongue gliding against yours. His hand cups your cheek, firmly holding you in place. Excited to see this through, you deepen the kiss eagerly.

Your feelings toward John have always been more than just casual friends. It’s no secret that you find him ridiculously attractive, and he hasn’t even tried masking his admiration toward you. For some reason, it’s never happened. You weren’t expecting today to be the day that changed, but you’re not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Unfortunately, the kiss is short-lived. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot movement inside the building and jerk away from John.

"Crap."

"What's the matter?" John asks breathlessly as he follows your line of sight. 

"Someone got in before us," you say. "We gotta go."

John doesn't question you as you both get out of the car. You glance around to make sure no one is watching before jogging across the street toward the building. 

"Let's go around back," he says, grabbing your arm. 

“Nah, I’d rather go through the front door.”

Before he can stop you, you’re already halfway there, readying a spell in your head. You ignore John’s protests and the second your hand connects with the doorknob, you unleash the string of Latin words you prepared. The door pops open at your command and you stroll in. 

You find yourself in an entryway decorated with marble floors and white walls. The decor is minimalistic and incredibly boring for your taste, but you are more interested in what the millionaire has in his secret stash. 

Keeping your eyes peeled, you glance between three doorways, trying to decide which one you want to tackle first. Whoever is inside hasn't seemed to have heard the front door. No one comes running.

John appears behind you and you can see he’s fuming. 

“You are going to get us killed,” he hisses, hurriedly closing the front door. 

“Since when do you play it safe?” you ask, amused. Before he can answer, you pick the door to your left and head for it. 

You find yourself in an office. It's richly decorated, which leads you to believe it belongs to the dead man. As you start to search for evidence of the vault, John closes the door behind you, pressing his ear to it so he can hear if someone is coming.

"Hurry up," John says. "I don't like this."

"Relax, we're fine. I have a plan if someone shows up," you say, opening desk drawers and feeling around for anything unusual. "We'll get out of here faster if you help."

John turns to face the room. Reaching into his pocket, he withdraws a handful of powder and starts to chant, eyes rolling back into his head. When he blows on the powder, it extends around him in a dense cloud before floating throughout the room. 

You watch it move toward the bookcase before sliding through a slight gap underneath. 

"It's that way," John says.

With a grin, you grab John and plant a smacking kiss on his cheek. "Well done, Constantine!"

John smirks. "I have my ways."

You both examine the bookshelf, pulling books until there's a click and it slides open. Behind it is a door with no handle, only a combination lock. You place your hands on it, mutter a spell, and push. The lock spins several times before the door opens and you're greeted with a beautiful sight. 

A square room is lined with display cases of various artifacts, all looking beyond ancient. Swords, armor, scrolls, pottery...the magical hum coming from the room is almost too much to bear.

Time isn't on your side so you can't take the time you want to admire them. You have to move fast.

"What are you thinking?" John asks.

You ponder for a moment before pulling a piece of chalk out of your pocket. Carefully, you start to draw a symbol on the floor. As you finish however, John grabs your shoulder, trying to stop you.

"That spell is unstable," he says. "You can't predict what'll happen."

"Only if you don't prep ahead of time," you argue. "I know exactly what'll happen. Trust me."

John says your name in warning.

"It'll be fine," you wave him off. "Step back."

The moment you lift the chalk, the symbol glows bright and then in a flash, the room itself disappears, leaving an empty replica.

"All magic has a price," John says as you close the vault back up. "You're playing with forces you don't understand."

"Oh save it, John," you say. "You bend the rules of nature all the time! Why can't I?"

"I'm already damned," John says. "I don't want you joining me!"

"Damned for doing a simple transport and glamor spell? Wow, demons really are slipping if that's what they're going after."

"Come off it! You know that's not what I mean," John snaps. "When you use magic you shine like a beacon. Beacons attract all sorts of nasty things. Things you best not mess around with."

"That's not your call to make."

Suddenly you hear footsteps and voices headed your way. Thinking fast, you grab John and pull him against you into a searing kiss. 

John's cry of surprise is muffled and he stumbles forward, pushing you onto the desk. 

The door opens and a voice exclaims. "What the hell is going on here?!"

You and John pull away to find a well-dressed man standing in the doorway, a cellphone to his ear. He lowers it as he gives you an incredulous stare.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed," you lie.

"Sorry, mate," John says. "Didn't see you there."

"Who are you? Why are you going at it in my dad's office?" the man demanded angrily.

"We didn't think anyone was here," you say, wrapping your arms around John. "And, you know, why the time is right you gotta jump on it...pun intended."

"You need to leave!"

"'Course, mate," John says, slinging his arm around your shoulders.

The two of you hurry out and you don't breathe a sigh of relief until you're back in your car. Grinning, you turn to John, who looks pissed.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he explodes. 

"Hey, we got the job done," you say. 

"And you could have gotten hurt!"

"So what? Why do you care?"

John doesn't answer right away. The way his eyes linger on your face makes you suddenly understand his concern.

"Aww, you like me," you tease. "You don't want me to use magic 'cuz you worry about me!"

John rolls his eyes. "C'mere." He seizes the back of your head and pulls you into a firm kiss. You return it enthusiastically. 

The adrenaline from the heist coupled with your attraction to John sends your libido into overdrive.

“We should touch each other,” you grunt in between kisses, hands fisting his trench coat. “Like, right now.” 

“It’s about bloody time,” John responds, tugging on the knot of his tie. “Just say the word, love.” 

“I’ve already said it,” you grin, shrugging out of your coat. “Need me to draw you a picture?”

John rolls his eyes and tugs you forward into another kiss. “Prat.”

“Ass.”

You two grapple, torn between removing clothing and trying to touch each other. “Backseat,” you order as your knee hits the steering wheel.

John wastes no time doing as you command. After he climbs into the back, you follow suit, climbing onto him. Now that you’re in a more comfortable position, you bury your hands in his hair and kiss him as hard as you can, straddling his lap. John’s hands reach down and grab your ass, squeezing as he pulls you down to grind against him. 

You can feel the heat radiating from John’s body. His trench coat lays crumpled underneath him already, tie forgotten in the front seat, so you get to work on the buttons of his shirt, needing to feel his skin. 

John seems to have other ideas. His hands fall to your jeans, quick fingers undoing the button within seconds. You just manage to get a peek at his bare chest when suddenly his hand wraps around your cock. 

“ _ Shit! _ ” you swear in surprise, grinding down against his hand. 

John smirks, cheeks red and dark eyes shimmering with amusement. “Tell me how you want it,” he purrs, pulling the collar of your shirt with his free hand so he can place kisses along your neck and shoulder. 

“You have condoms?” you ask.

“Aye.”

“Lube?”

“‘Course.”

“Good. Fuck me.”

John groans and kisses you, letting go of your cock so he can push your jeans down. You wriggle out of one pant leg and kick out of the other. There's rustling and condoms and lube are dropped onto the seat next to John before his hands return to your body.

Your cock is hard, rubbing against John's clothed thigh, the brief friction driving you crazy. John pulls you back by your hair, fixating you with a smoldering look before growling, "Turn around."

You do as he says and John seizes your thighs, pulling you closer. He runs his tongue along your hole, forcing a groan out of you. Unable to do anything by grip the front seats, you succumb to John's talented mouth.

A firm hand comes around to grab your cock. John pumps his hand roughly while he works you open with his tongue. 

"Fuck," you swear.

"That's the plan," John chuckles. He presses a playful bite on one of your cheeks.

"Do it already."

John groans. The hand around your cock falls away and you take over, jerking yourself off as John rolls a condom on. When a lubed finger circles your pucker, you eagerly push against it. 

John's hand closes around yours, forcing your pace to slow as he works you open with his finger. You grunt and groan along with him, body scalding to the touch.

The next thing you know, John is pulling you down, the blunt head of his cock pushes past the loose ring of muscles.

You lower yourself onto John, head falling back onto his shoulder. John's hand loosely grabs your throat, while his other squeezes yours around your cock.

And then he starts to fuck you. It's slow at first, giving you time to adjust to the wonderful stretch of him. You plant your feet on the backs of the seats for leverage. The two of you rock together, moans growing louder as John picks up the pace.

His mouth is relentless on your neck, sucking and nipping at a sensitive spot below your ear. You let him take over jerking you off, preferring to grasp his arm with one hand and the edge of the seat with the other.

You feel your balls tighten and you know you're about to come.

"John," you groan. "I'm close. I'm so fucking close."

"Come for me, love," John grunts into your ear. "Lemme make you come."

With a final loud moan, you crest that final wave of pleasure, spilling all over John's hand. He keeps pumping his hand and hips, milking your cock until he himself finally comes.

You slump against his chest, dazed and limp with satisfaction. John wipes his hand on the seat before carefully lifting you off his cock. You're turned just enough so he can kiss you.

The both of you lazily make out, coming down from your high. 

"Took us long enough," you grin between kisses.

John chuckles. "Better late than never." 


End file.
